


Lost in Translation

by StarlightOnInk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Meeting, RusAme, aph germany mentioned, kiss, selective hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightOnInk/pseuds/StarlightOnInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America uses the power of selective hearing to initiate a kiss with Russia in what would have otherwise been dubbed an unproductive meeting (according to him, anyway). RusAme oneshot. Warning for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post http :// aph – russia . tumblr . com / post / 122467228466 / america – haha – hey – guys – do – u – dare – me – to – kiss - russia by aph-russia and the artwork by http :// vyudali . tumblr . com / post / 122548458029 / aph – russia – america – haha – hey – guys – do – u – dare - me.

America had decided early yesterday that today’s meeting would be productive. He had also decided listening to Germany’s speech concerning oil trade would not help him achieve his goal.

Fortunately, he had the power of selective hearing.

“Such cooperation is essential to maintain ties and assist each oth-”

“Hey, guys, do you dare me to kiss Russia?” America asked in poorly feigned exasperation.

For nations who had currently been in a kind of stupor, they certainly were very quick and very vocal in yelling “NO.”

Selective hearing.

“Heheh. I can’t believe you guys are actually making me do this,” America said, rising slowly from his seat with a poor attempt at reluctance.

Russia, sitting beside him, stared in amused bewilderment. “You were serious…?”

“WE’RE NOT,” the rest of the group said, failing to hide a solitary “maybe…” from France.

But their protests fell on deaf ears as America quickly locked lips with the Russian beside him. Fingers laced themselves in platinum locks, and America felt one of Russia’s large hands run up and down his back, tracing a scorching trail along his spine.

“Mmm, this is so wild you guys, you’re so fucked up for making me do this,” he groaned into Russia’s mouth. “More tongue, Russia, more tongue,” he added softly, rubbing gentle circles into Russia’s cheek. It was a request he was willing to oblige.

“Well, Germany, I believe this is the cooperation you wanted of us,” France reasoned.


End file.
